


Ginny Weasley and How She Got Harry Potter

by Buio_Angelo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: How Do I Tag, How am I supposed to explain this, I solemnly swear that I did not think this through, Is it true that not a lot of people like Ginny?, Or should I say Siriusly, Seriously I want to know, Ugh that joke is so old, Well I am trying to remedy that, no beta we die like men, that much is pretty clear huh, word vomit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buio_Angelo/pseuds/Buio_Angelo
Summary: Ginny Weasley is five years and a half and she decides that she wants the boy named Harry Potter.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Ginny Weasley and How She Got Harry Potter

Ginny Weasley is five years and a half and she decides that she wants the boy named Harry Potter.

Mostly, because they say that he has a dragon. And is friends with the giant squid. Charlie says that dragons are dangerous and buys her plush toys that roar but smiles at her when she asks to bring her along with him on his job, in that way that Ginny knows says _“I am not taking you seriously”_. Fred and George regales her with tales about the giant squid and promises to introduce the two when Ginny gets to Hogwarts, which Ginny looks forward to, but she cannot fathom why the twins are so fascinated with the toilet seats. Which is okay, because she will ask Harry Potter about that once she gets him, he would most certainly know.

“I want Harry Potter,” She tells her mother, “I want him for my birthday present.”

Molly gives her the same smile that says _“I am not taking you seriously”_ , which offends Ginny, because she is very much serious and she would very much want Harry Potter as a birthday present. He would have messy black hair and brown eyes and an impressive height for a seven-year-old – the stories say so, and he would bring her along with her on his next adventure to bargain with the goblins and stop a rebellion. And Ginny Weasley _will_ get what she wants because she is the only girl in the family and she always gets what she wants.

Except for the trip with Charlie to see real dragons. And her Hogwarts ticket (which she will get, but not when she wants it to, which is right now). And that old quidditch poster of Ron’s that he took down but, evidently, still protects with his life.

“Harry is a person, Ginny dear,” Her mother reminds her, “and we can’t give people out as presents because it would be rude.”

_Oh._

Well, okay, she didn’t take that into account, and she suppose it _would_ be awfully rude if someone gave _her_ out as a present to someone else without a say-so at first. Ginny supposes that she won’t have Harry Potter for a birthday present after all, and goes for the next best thing. “Then I want that hat in Diagon Ally. With the sparkles.”

Molly crinkles her eyes at Ginny in the way that says _“I am very proud of you for being a good girl”_ , which Ginny likes, and says, “Well, dear, we shall see that arranged.” Which Ginny likes even more.

* * *

Years pass, and there are more Harry Potter stories. And Ginny supposes that some of them—even most of them—are not very true. Because Harry Potter cannot possibly be at war with the mermen the same time that he is making peace with them to deal with the giants, even Ginny knows that is not something smart to do, and because a lot of the descriptions about his looks vary—some say that he has red hair and brown eyes, some insist on giving him hair with half of it red and the other half black (Ginny tried to dye half of her hair black, which ended in Molly screeching and her deciding that hair half red and half black in the way that the books say does not look good. On anyone), and some hints that he lost one hand and welded a hook onto the remaining stump as replacement. But the old fantasy in Ginny’s head – messy black hair and brown eyes and an impressive height—remains. It is very hard to get used to a new idea instead of the old one, especially for people.

And Ginny wonders that among all those stories, which of them are real. She imagines asking her Harry Potter that and receiving all sorts of answers. Her Harry Potter, because she still wants him as she did all that time ago. Maybe not because of the dragon or the giant squid (although that would still be wicked), but it’s become somewhat of a habit, over time.

Ginny is ten now. And Ron gets his Hogwarts letter, which is both a blessing and a curse. A blessing, because Ron is kind of nasty sometimes and they’ve just fought and Ginny wishes him gone as soon as possible, A curse, because then she would be the only one of her siblings left in the house.

Ginny is ten and they are at Platform 9 3/4, and she sticks to her parents’ side because there are a great many people that she doesn’t know, and there is the twins shouting “guess who we just met on the train, Mum? Harry Potter!” and she sees him.

Harry Potter is nothing like the person with brown eyes and an impressive height that she has always imagined, although he does have black hair that is very messy. He is quite short, and his muggle clothing are oversized and baggy on him in a way that makes him look very small. He doesn’t look like someone who owns a dragon and is friends with the giant squid.

And then the train is setting off and Ginny runs along with it a bit like she always does, and Harry Potter turns around in his compartment to look outside the window. His eyes are very green, and makes Ginny think of the freshly pickled toads she saw in Luna’s house the last time they had afternoon tea together.

But the most important thing that the absent-minded gaze drives though Ginny’s chest with a great lurch, and all that repressed _want_ surges up in her head that makes her rethink her choice to never bring up getting a person for a birthday present –even when she does know better now—and Ginny decides that it is just as well that Harry Potter doesn’t look like how she imagined him to. Green, she decides, is much more interesting.


End file.
